Jonas Rätsel
'''Jonas Rätsel '''is the son of the prince from The Riddle by the Brothers Grimm. Info Name: Jonas Rätsel Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Riddle Roommate: Aimé Dauphin Alignment: Neutral Secret Heart's Desire: To show great skill with riddling. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at telling riddles and solving them. Storybook Romance Status: Giuseppe de la Fortuna is my boyfriend. Yes, I'm gay. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to crack my knuckles a lot when I'm nervous. It annoys the other students. Favorite Subject: Riddling - too obvious! Least Favorite Subject: Magicology. I don't care for magic. Best Friend Forever After: Theron Qoph. He's a fun guy to be around, and he likes my riddles. Character Appearance Jonas is of average height, with brown hair and light brown eyes. He wears a dark blue shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes, and a silver pendant. Personality Jonas is a lover of riddles and often tells riddles to other students. However, he gets annoyed if people pester him to tell him one when he's not in the mood. He's also fond of hunting and is a skilled sharpshooter. Jonas often cracks his knuckles when he's nervous. Biography Hallo! I'm Jonas Rätsel. I'm good at riddling, though now's not the time to tell any riddles. I'll tell you about Dad's story, though. Dad was a prince who found a small house in the woods with his servant. It was home to a maiden and her stepmother who was a witch. The witch gave the servant a poisonous drink (despite the maiden's warnings against accepting food and drink from the witch), who accidentally spilled it on Dad's horse and killed it. A raven ate the corpse, and the servant killed the raven, and he and Dad took it to an inn, where the servant gave the raven to the innkeeper, who used it to make raven soup to poison some robbers. Later, Dad and his servant came to a town where a princess would marry any man who asked her a riddle that she could not solve. Dad thought one up: "What slew none, and yet slew twelve?" The princess could not solve the riddle. After a few days, she saw Dad pretending to be asleep and asked him the answer. Dad told her it, and the next day she announced the answer: a raven ate from a dead, poisoned horse and died from it. Then, twelve robbers ate the raven and died from that. Dad showed the proof that she didn't solve the riddle herself. In the end, the two married. I am my parents' second son. I have an older brother named Hugo and a younger brother named Anton. I like Ever After High quite a bit. I'm not too popular, but I do have a lot of friends. I came out as gay last year, and I have found myself a boyfriend named Giuseppe de la Fortuna. We are pretty close, though we are quite different. I like telling riddles - it's my hobby. I tell them to many of the kids at the school, and some of them can be tricky. I also enjoy horseback riding - I give Theron Qoph rides through the woods when I go hunting with him. I'm Neutral since I have mixed feelings about continuing my parent's story. I would like to visit Wonderland, since I've heard about the amount of riddling there. It seems like an awesome place. I keep pestering Maddie Hatter and Kitty Cheshire about how to get there, but I never get an answer. Maybe I'll just have to find out for myself! Trivia *Jonas' surname means "riddle" in German. *Jonas owns a pet male raven named Fritz. *Jonas is left-handed. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by David Vincent. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Princes Category:The Riddle Category:Gay Category:German